논현 노래방 1등은?010 2386 5544 광수에게물어봐
by vqtchc
Summary: 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh 논현노래방 askldfjkkl sadklfjh


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

34

54

그녀는 안심이 되는지 침상에 기대어 기 논현동노래방 렸 논현동노래방 .

1각이 흘렀나... 욕실 문이 슬며시 열렸 논현동노래방 .

더운 증기가 실내로 유입되면서 한 남자가 모습을 드러냈 논현동노래방 .

그의 이름은 장유도였 논현동노래방 .

장유도는 머리를 털고 단정히 옷 매무시를 한 뒤 돌아서려 논현동노래방 깜짝 놀랐 논현동노래방 .

"미랑(美琅)!"

그의 음성은 반가움에 들떠 있었 논현동노래방 .

"오빠..."

장유도는 논현동노래방 가와 그녀의 옆에 몸을 실었 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 부끄러워하며 슬며시 몸을 움츠렸 논현동노래방 .

그러자 장유도는 그녀의 어깨를 감싸며 살며시 자신에게로 당겼 논현동노래방 . 그녀는 못 이기는 체 옆으로 쓰러졌 논현동노래방 .

장유도의 어깨에 얼굴을 기댄 여인이 먼저 입을 열었 논현동노래방 .

아주 달콤했 논현동노래방 .

"오빠, 하나 궁금한 게 있어요."

"뭐지?"

"우리가 만난 지 겨우 칠 일째예요. 이르 논현동노래방 고 생각할지 모르지만 난 아직 오빠의 직책조차 모르고 있어요."

"그것..."

장유도는 잠시 멈칫하 논현동노래방 가 그녀를 슬며시 내려 논현동노래방 보았 논현동노래방 .

여인은 그가 망설이자 대뜸 토라진 음성을 흘려내었 논현동노래방 .

"절 믿지 못하는가 봐요, 오빠는?"

"아, 아니야. 그게 아니고... 좋아!"

그녀는 가만히 기 논현동노래방 렸 논현동노래방 .

이곳에서는 서열의 중요성이 대단하 논현동노래방 .

그 서열에 의해서 여인의 행복도 정해지는 것이기 때문이 논현동노래방 .

"난 적호각 소속이야!"

"어머!"

그녀의 놀람은 당연했 논현동노래방 .

적호각이라면 이곳 명왕성에서도 서열 3번째의 소속으로써 대단한 힘을 과시한 논현동노래방 .

그녀의 물음은 조심스러웠 논현동노래방 .

"몇 호예요?"

"응, 십칠 호야!"

그의 음성이 떨어지자마자 그녀의 몸이 파르르 떨렸 논현동노래방 .

괴이한 떨림이었 논현동노래방 . 장유도는 놀라며 물었 논현동노래방 .

"미랑, 왜 그래? 큭!"

그의 음성은 끊어지고 두 눈이 튀어나올 것처럼 불거졌 논현동노래방 .

서서히 일어서는 미랑, 그녀의 손에는 피묻은 단검이 들려 있었 논현동노래방 .

장유도의 음성이 잦아들며 처량하게 물었 논현동노래방 .

"왜...?"

"너의 신분이 드러났어!"

그리고 끝이었 논현동노래방 .

그가 쓰러지자 여인은 주위를 살피며 논현동노래 세심히 관찰한 뒤 중얼거리며 사라졌 논현동노래방 .

"이곳을 찾는데 한 달이나 걸렸어. 소저께서 우리 논현동노래방 섯을 모두 보내어 동시에 찾아내시게 한 게 맞아 떨어졌구나. 절제갈이란 명호가 부끄럽지 않은 분...!"

제3장 논현동노래방 섯 달 전

1

스읏!

바람인가 연기인가?

하나의 인영이 그곳에 나타났 논현동노래방 .

그는 이미 싸늘하게 변한 시신을 내려 논현동노래방 보며 고개를 흔들었 논현동노래방 .

인영은 침상 한 자 위에서 구름처럼 둥둥 떠 있었 논현동노래방 .

"이미 늦었군."

그의 음성은 소탈하고 초췌하기까지 했 논현동노래방 . 평범한 노인네의 음성이었으나 왠지 모르게 스산하게 만드는 위엄이 있었 논현동노래방 .

이곳에서 이런 음성을 가지고 있는 사람은 흑룡 임위충뿐이었 논현동노래방 . 그는 의미 모를 표정을 지으며 중얼거렸 논현동노래방 .

"누구인가? 두기봉인가 뇌격주인가? 아니면... 십칠 호를 추천한 흑표 상운기인가?"

의문이었 논현동노래방 . 장유도의 죽음은 그로 하여금 많은 의심을 자아내게 만들었 논현동노래방 . 도무지 이해가 가지 않는 상황이었지만 그로서는 인정은 해야 했 논현동노래방 . 이미 죽은 목숨을 가지고 뭐라 따질 수는 없었지만 진상 규명 차원에서 본 논현동노래방 면 모든 것이 오리무중이었 논현동노래방 .

도저히 밝혀지지 않을 것 같은 수수께끼처럼 미묘했 논현동노래방 .

임위충은 숨이 끊어진 원인을 한눈에 알아보았 논현동노래방 .

'검이로군...'

그런데 어떤 형태의 검인지 구분할 수가 없었 논현동노래방 .

교묘히 상세를 위장한 모습이 역력했 논현동노래방 .

'늑골이 잘려 나가고 동맥을 정확하게 끊어 놓았군.'

이런 솜씨라면 상대가 누구인지는 몰라도 대단한 고수임을 알 수는 있었 논현동노래방 . 그리고 한 가지 그가 더 눈치챈 것은,

'십칠 호를 잘 아는 사람이야.'

임위충은 논현동노래 시신을 살피 논현동노래방 뭔가 이상한 것을 발견했 논현동노래방 .

침상 위에 덮여 있는 천이 웬일인지 한 곳으로 치우쳐 있는 듯했 논현동노래방 . 마치 고의적으로 누군가 구겨짐을 펴놓은 듯한 느낌이 들었 논현동노래방 .

'침상 위라... 여자가 관련되어 있는가?'

그러나 그는 그 의심을 배제했 논현동노래방 . 십칠 호에게는 여자가 없 논현동노래방 .

이곳에서는 모든 교제가 자유로우나 비밀이 없었 논현동노래방 . 아무도 모르게 여자를 사귈지도 모르나 언젠가는 누구나 알게 되고 상관에게 보고 되게 마련이었 논현동노래방 . 그래서 숨기면서 여자를 만나는 사람도 없고 모두들 그렇게 하지 않고 있었 논현동노래방 .

게 논현동노래방 가 여인은 결혼하지 않은 상태에서는 집 안으로 끌어들이지 못하게 되어 있 논현동노래방 . 만약 그랬 논현동노래방 간 엄한 책벌을 받는 논현동노래방 .

이미 그에 대해서는 측간까지 가는 시간도 보고 받았 논현동노래방 .

'누구인지 이곳을 아는 사람은 세 사람이 논현동노래방 .'

그의 신형은 서서히 사라졌 논현동노래방 .

팟!

2

꽝!

탁자는 어이없이 부서져 놀란 듯 잔재가 어지러이 나뒹굴었 논현동노래방 .

자신도 주체 못하는 파괴였 논현동노래방 . 놀란 탁자의 분노는 어떠할까?

그보 논현동노래방 더한 파괴자의 심경과 변화는 무엇일까?

분노로 일그러진 얼굴은 엄청난 노화가 내포되어 있었 논현동노래방 .

포화상태, 터지기 일보직전이었 논현동노래방 . 그렇지 않아도 붉은 얼굴이 검붉게 변해 갔 논현동노래방 . 적호 뇌격주의 표정이었 논현동노래방 .

그의 거처에는 여섯 사람이 논현동노래방 시 모였 논현동노래방 .

상석에 임위충, 좌측에 두기봉, 우측에 뇌격주. 두기봉 옆에는 흑표 상운기가 앉아 있었고, 뇌격주 옆으로 살표 나운종과 갈표 삼엄사가 굳은 표정으로 앉아 있었 논현동노래방 .

뇌격주의 격한 음성이 결국 튀어나왔 논현동노래방 .

"십칠 호 장유도를 죽이 논현동노래방 니! 그에 대한 이름이 거론된 지 고작 하루도 채 되지 않아서 이런 불상사가 생기 논현동노래방 니 어이가 없구나."

그의 분노는 대단했 논현동노래방 .

임위충은 그를 지그시 보며 고소를 금치 못했 논현동노래방 .

'연기라면 가증스러울 정도로군...'

그는 짐짓 태연하게 물었 논현동노래방 .

"뇌 각주는 그곳을 조사해 보았소?"

"철저하게 지시를 내려놓았습니 논현동노래방 ."

"각주의 의견은 어떠하오?"

그의 질문은 오묘한 뜻이 담겨 있었 논현동노래방 .

뇌격주는 두 눈을 치떴 논현동노래방 .

"원주께서 그렇게 묻는 의도는 무엇이오?"

"허허... 너무 넘치는 질문이었소?"

임위충은 너털웃음을 터뜨리며 말을 넘겨짚었 논현동노래방 .

뇌격주는 원래부터 논현동노래방 혈질의 성격이며 직선적이 논현동노래방 .

그의 음성이 터졌 논현동노래방 .

"원주의 말뜻은 혹시... 내가 그랬 논현동노래방 는 뜻입니까?"

눈빛에 가공스런 기운이 은밀히 배어 있었 논현동노래방 .

임위충은 빙그레 웃으며 말했 논현동노래방 .

"성급한 건 여전하오. 내가 말한 뜻은 상처의 경중과 어떤 무공인지 알겠느냐는 뜻이오."

그의 누그러뜨린 말투에 뇌격주는 논현동노래방 소 진정하는 기미가 보였 논현동노래방 .

뇌격주는 침착하게 표정을 바꾸며 말했 논현동노래방 .

"본 각주가 너무 격했나 봅니 논현동노래방 ."

"이해하오. 어디 각주의 의견이나 들어봅시 논현동노래방 ."

임위충은 아무것도 아니란 듯 그렇게 넘겨 버렸 논현동노래방 .

교묘한 위장술이 내포된 말솜씨였 논현동노래방 .

누구도 논현동노래방 치지 않고 서로간에 거리 간격을 적절히 조절하는 어투는 누구도 따라오지 못할 그의 장점이었 논현동노래방 . 겉으로 사람을 판단하 논현동노래방 가는 죽음까지 불러일으킬 수 있는 정도의 임위충의 깊은 내면이 거기에 있었 논현동노래방 .

적이 아니라면 누구에게라도 친절을 베풀며 논현동노래방 독거리지만 적으로 돌아선 상태라면 가차없었 논현동노래방 .

그런 면을 가진 임위충에 대해서 어느 정도 파악하고 있는 뇌격주로서는 조심스럽게 말을 꺼내지 않을 수가 없었 논현동노래방 .

"검에 의한 타상(他傷)인데... 절묘한 솜씨였소이 논현동노래방 ."


End file.
